The Abduction Down on Hyperion Road
by likikoari
Summary: Alternate London, 1860. Things are going well all around. Business is booming and For the first time in a long time The Inventor is making money again. On to the scene is Jack, A star in town that a great many adore and a great many fear. Things seem like they couldn't go bad until at least the voyages across the ocean return (or don't). That is until a report appears in the News.
1. Act 1: Prologue

(Hi, This Fic is Written in conjunction with Borderland Big Bang/ Borderlands Reverse Bang. an Event that took place on tumblr where Artist and Authors work together to create stories! Thank you very much for reading my fic and for checking out my Paired Artist Dauverney

My Tumblr:

My Artists Tumblr:

Borderlands Big Bang: )

Smoke and flashes, These are daily events for star actors like him.

The Handsome Jack, Male lead role in the play, Death's Dances with Gods. He raises his hand in a wave to the crowd, thanking all for their attendance and praise and finally escaping into his house after such a long day.  
"You're late."  
"What else you expect kiddo? Me to be on time?" The actor let out his loud laugh and picked up the girl, spinning her around. She laughed and screamed until he put her down.

"You're getting heavy Angel."  
"That's very rude to say to a girl you know." Angel crossed her arms with a humph, playing up how she was annoyed by the comment.  
"Oh cut me some slack cupcake. You're growing. Any day now you'll be a big girl and I won't even be able to lift you!" Jack laughed as he lead her back into the study.  
"That's right! I'll be turning ten soon~" She light up, her face bright and excited.  
"You have to promise me you'll do something special for me okay!"  
"Like what?"  
"uh..." She paused to think for a bit about what she could possibly want. "I know! You should bake me a big fancy cake. just like mom would have"  
"Do I have to bake it myself? Can't I just buy it?"  
"You gotta do it yourself! But don't worry, I'll help" Angel said as if she was the best cake maker in the world.

"Alright Pumpkin, but for now let's check up on how your schoolwork is going"


	2. Act 1: Scene 1

A knock rang through the office where Nisha sat, feet on the desk reading the paper.

"Tim! Can you get the door? I'm busy!"

The man peaked into her cubby.

"Busy with What?"

"Busy. Now stop makin? the customer wait" she flicked a cigarette at him to get him moving, and he quickly did. The door opened with a loud commotion. A shriek from Tim and a shattering crash. Nisha grunted annoyed and stepped out to see what happened.

Standing over Tim was a man everyone in town knew, Handsome Jack. Standing this close she could see how similar the twins really looked, similar angular Features and heterochromatic eyes.

"Whatever it is you want Jack you need to calm down and not break anything else"

The agitated twin shot around and went over to her, desperation, fear, in his eyes.

"Nish you gotta help me! Please!"

"You know we'll help, just calm down so you can talk. Take a seat."

"Now, what happened? Why'd you attack Tim?"

"Angel. He took Angel. I know it!" His voice was still shaky and panicked. His thoughts couldn't be clear, especially if he was saying what she thought.

"I told you. I haven't seen Angel since last week" The ginger stood and rubbed his neck, voice hoarse from the shriek.

Jack gave a harsh glare to his twin, his hands clenching again.

"Bullshit! She went to your house last night to bring you an invite to her birthday!"

"Tim?"

"I didn't see her Jack"

"She must have been grabbed somewhere between your places. We'll go get searching. Tim get ready to go out"

Tim nodded and grabbed his Jacket, heading out to the blocks between his house and Jacks as Nisha stayed to keep a watch over him.

"You want a drink or anythin'?"

"Huh? Uh yeah. Whiskey would be fine." Even though he was still antsy Tim leaving seemed to help him start to clear his thoughts.

"So, start from the beginning. What happened?" Nisha walked over and sat by him, setting down the platter with drinks and ice. One of the drinks Jack quickly took and downed as he began recalling the events of the day.

"I had come home from the theater, the final showing. I spent the evening with Angel helping her with homework and planning her birthday.

Once we finished making the cards she convinced me to let her go out on her own to deliver them. While waiting for her to return I fell asleep. When I woke up it was morning and I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to every house that an invitation was to be delivered to and she hadn't been to any of them. Tim would have been the first she'd have gone to cause his house is so close. How could she get snagged up so quickly? God, I'm an idiot. Why did I let her go out on her own!?" He was crying.

"My little angel…"

Nisha sighed. If Jack wasn't so needlessly angry at Tim, right now he'd have been the one here instead of her. This was nowhere in any way her field of expertise and it was draining to see the grown man crying.

"Jack look, everything will be fine. Tim is out there looking for Angel right now, or at least some lead that could get us going in the right direction. You're not a bad Father."

She would do anything to get out of this, or at least get the man to stop crying. Which slowly, and after a refill of whiskey, he did.

"Is there anything I can do to help at all?"

"Yeah. You can go back home and stay calm. This panicking thing does not help you, her, or us. You can also prepare a list of people for us to visit and look for her. Also, crying ruins your looks and there's very few in town that enjoy that." the last line she added with a laugh, trying to clear the air of the lingering dread.

"What would staying home help? I should be out looking for her."

"No, if she got lost somewhere last night the first thing she's gonna do now is try to find her way home. Or worst case scenario if she was captured by some east city creep she's tough, and if she escapes the first place she's gonna try and run is again home. So you have to stay there. Now get going." She practically booted him out the door, and as she closed it she could hear his mutterings of what he'd do to the dickbag that stole his little girl… and quietly agreed in her mind that she'd bring him there to do it.

(SO SORRY ABOUT FORMATTING ERRORS PREVIOUSLY FOUND THAT MADE THIS UNDREABLE. SERIOUSLY SORRY)


	3. Act 1: Scene 2

Jack sat at home, cooped up in his house at the demand of the investigators. But it still felt wrong.  
"I should be out there helping!" He stood up and went to the closet to pull out his jacket.  
"But I can't! What if she does manage to come home? Damn it!" Jack slammed on the closet the pulled it open, pulling on his Jacket and opening the door.  
"Hey handsome, you going somewhere?"  
A startled yell and Jack jumped back from the door. "Crap Moxxi What the hell!? Knock when you come over!"  
The woman gave a loud laugh. "I would but you seem to have gotten to the door first. Now are you going to show me in or not?"

Jack stammers a bit but welcomes her in, taking her coat and hanging his. It probably is best he stay and wait for angel. Especially with his manager here now.  
"So where were you going?"  
That wasn't a good question right now damn it.  
"Uh. To the store."  
"In a fervent rage? Also you never go shopping alone. Jack tell me the truth. You know I care for you."

"You care that I make you money"

Moxxi gave him a whap on the head.

"Wasn't I your girlfriend before I was your manager?"

Jack flinched and glared at her then sighed.

"It's Angel, she went missing and the investigators told me to stay home, But it feels wrong! Angel's my sweet little girl, I need to be out there, helping her…."

"Well then get out there. I'll hold down the fort for you."

Jack looked at Moxxi to see a rare expression, a heartfelt smile and empathy. Jack nodded and without another word slipped on his jacket and dashed out. Heading straight to Timothy's house


	4. Act 1: Scene 3

Tim and Nisha Poured over what they had gathered for evidence. Which was honestly just a pathetic amount of one bag of dropped letters. No snow or soot meant no footprints, back alley on the east side of london meant that even if there were signs of a struggle it would be impossible to know if they were from Angel or not. No one claimed to have heard anything.  
The trail was going cold.  
Nisha downed a whiskey and looked at Tim.  
"How are we out of leads already? This Is THE Handsome Jack's Daughter. The News has already printed her absence in the paper! There has to be some sort of lead somewhere!"  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Nisha. It Really helps the process" Tim sorted through the letters, checking for if there would be any clues or 'A-ha!' Moment's hidden in them.  
"Also could you Not drink right now. It's not helping anyone"  
"Tim shush. Your Sarcastic assholeness is way to Jack right now. And the whiskey helps me think"  
Tim just continued looking. "Why was she even out delivering these on her own? It's not very like Jack to let her do anything unsupervised… "

Nisha leaned back in her chair. "Don't ask me like I know. Maybe she convinced him it was some kind of right of passage in to growing up"  
Tim looked at his own invitation with confusion. "That just doesn't make sense Nish. She was only turning ten."

Nisha suddenly sat up. "Wait how old?"

"Uh Ten?"  
Nisha shot up from Her Chair and grabbed tim dragging him out the door.  
"Woah Nisha Slow down! What did you figure out?" Why did she always have to do this…

"Ten! You had a hunch about that Magic shop didn't you? Well now it's starting to make sense. Magic Powers start to manifest at the age of ten! If hers started to show while she was out on the street, maybe near a magic shop that claim they didn't hear anything…"  
Of course  
"So We're going to go on a stake out and see if we can find any evidence?"

"Exactly"

 **(so, sorry about this being incomplete and stuff. I have no excuse and I feel horrible, I do however plan to complete and revise this fic as well as add an act 2 and expand upon the events and characters. if you missed my first note then I'll re add the link to My artist partner's Tumblr here, Check her out, her stuff is really really awesome)**


End file.
